Arthur Langham
Arthur Langham was born in the Eastern Kingdom to his Central father and his Eastern Mother, who were both humans. His parents were wealthy merchants who sold goods in the flourishing lands of the divine winds, when there was a overseas empire. In his early childhood, he was taught the basics of mancy by his father, but he did forget much of it. Biography Childhood Arthur was born in the Eastern to Eric Langham and Amaya Langham, both prominent merchants in Trepheon. He barely left the house as a toddler and his family purchased teachers for him, preparing him to take on his father's shoes as a merchant. When he reached the age of seven, he was allowed to visit more of the East and occasionally with his parents he could go to Centralia, which he disliked more than East but continued to beg to go. Langham started to look at mancy like you would look at a religion, he started taking the religion seriously when he was around ten or twelve. He begged for his father to buy him a mancer to tutor him, and while his father did not want to waste funds as he was in a dire situation, he did anyways. Grasping the Ropes Arthur learned that actually trying to pass the void and using his mancy-though he still had to decide on which mancy to pick- would be extremely difficult and would mean death if he were to fail. For these reasons, Arthur started to learn while he was a young teen and seeked consult from the best telemancer in the realm, although it costed alot of his own savings. Langham decided on becoming a Telemancer after his own father. Becoming a Mancer His most important lesson with his tutor would come, and it came. He entered the void with eight years of training on his back, and his whole hearted devotion to the practice. He came out, changed and different from what he did in the void, but still with telemancy. He would continue to be taught by the tutor until his father's passing, where he was dismissed. Arthur left East to the Desert, more specifically the Dormian Ruins, where he stayed there for another four years. However, nobody knew what he did there and nobody will probably. When he returned he left for Central and bought a house in the farmlands there. He met with other mancers and trained with them. Becoming a Archmancer In his little farming house, almost in the middle of nowhere, he practiced in secrecy and privacy. He bought books from the money that his father and mother left them-now dead. He was at this house for fifteen years, emerging from this secluded village a changed man. He returned to the desert, possibly understanding what had stumped him so many years ago. He returned, nobody knew what happened this visit either, but he seemed understandably happy. Arthur left to the capital of Centralia where he studied with the experienced herbomancers and other mancers in the church society praising the earth spirits. He left the church a year after, and returned to public life again. Langham went missing shortly after returning to public life, and was presumed dead. No corpse or anything about the man has been found. Personality and Traits Arthur is a great telemancer, possibly the best in Azura. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and his substitence abuse. Langham can be disinterested and doesn't care about an organized routine either. Arthur believes in cynicism, and he doesn't care about conventional morality. Langham has trouble taking orders from others, and is very anti-totalitarian, and seems to dislike people with authority and government officials.